Ѕυвaѕтa 2
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Secuela de 'Subasta'. Goenji necesitaba un compañero urgente y Terumi termino dándole la solución adecuada. Millones y Millones, pero el albino lo valía... ¿Podría algún día recuperar su libertad?/ Yaoi.


**Hola! Ahora si que no se por cuánto tiempo me desaparecí, pero no fue mi culpa, fue de mi tonto ex (que ahora es mi amigo) por romperme el corazón y de mi corazón por sr débil. Ademas de que al fin me aleje de las personas que me hieren. Mi vida es un drama! LOL**

**Esta es un tipo continuación de Subasta (Fudou & Kidou) **

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El dia que deje de sentirme desconsolada por eso es porque al fin es mío, pero como soy toda una Drama QUEEN… Soñar es gratis.**

**Advertencias:**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Yaoi~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Un tema poco aceptado~**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ѕυвaѕтa 2<p>

El adolecente más peligroso de la mafia japonesa, susurraba la gente que li miraba de reojo cono temor.

Terumi Afuro, mejor conocido como Aprodhi, rió tranquilamente divertido por la situación. Su compañero lo miro enfadado y después paso a ignorarlo.

—Oh vamos Goenji-kun no seas tan amargado, esa gente solo susurra la verdad sobre ti. — dijo Terumi poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amargado amigo.

—Pero no les incumbe cual sea mi lugar en este 'negocio'— susurró Shuuya ya harto de esa situación.

Porque sí, Goenji Shuuya, ex jugador de soccer había hecho un buen negocio con Akio Fudou y ahora era la persona más poderosa de Tokio y muy probablemente de todo Japón, seguido claramente del oji verde de Fudou. Cabe mencionar que solo tenía 17 años de edad.

—Bueno, entonces mejor olvídalos que no vinimos a pelear, vinimos por tu 'compañero' ¿Recuerdas? — alegó el rubio mirando a su alrededor mientras decía la palabra 'compañero'.

—Realmente no sé si quiera uno…

—Tienes que tener uno, solo los Dioses los tienen. Y amigo mío tú ya entras en esa categoría desde hace años. Sabes que yo tengo el mío y me enamore de él— Dijo Terumi como si enamorarse de uno de 'ellos' fuera de lo más normal.

—Eso no significa que yo me valla a enamorar del mío. Si tengo uno solo será porque me obligan tú y Fudou. Además de que necesito un acompañante para las reuniones y fiestas. Estoy harto de tener que llevar a Natsumi a todos lados y fingir que le correspondo. — mientras decía esto, las puertas del club en el que se encontraban se cerraron. Todas las luces se apagaron y solo quedo una reflector en al centro.

—Pero prometiste que encontrarías uno esta noche, y no creo que a tu padre y tú a tu hermana les guste mucho que llegues con las manos vacía hoy a la casa-mansión— le recordó Terumi con un tono de decepción por la poca colaboración de su amigo.

…

¿Cómo terminaron siendo amigos? Ni Goenji no Terumi lo saben, fue gracias al, llamémoslo acompañante, de Terumi. Este iba corriendo por la calle huyendo del rubio de pelo largo, el pequeño tenía miedo y había logrado escaparse, Terumi y sus guardias lo perseguían pero no lograban alcanzarlo. Goenji pasaba por ahí en ese momento 'Caza a los donceles' pensó preocupado. Y en un acto sumamente raro en él, se puso frente al pequeño peli rosa y extendió los brazos frente a él en un gesto protector.

Terumi y Goenji se miraron con odio el pequeño acompañante detuvo su carrera y lo vio con una clara expresión se confusión.

—Valla, valla. Goenji Shuuya— dijo Terumi con un claro tono de desprecio y temor en la voz— ¿Alguna razón es especial para detener a MI acompañante?

—Terumi Afuro, diría que es un placer, pero no me gusta mentir. ¿Tu acompañante? — preguntó Goenji con desprecio muy marcado en la voz, sonando amenazador también.

—Sí, MÍO. Yo lo compré. Con MI dinero— respondió Terumi remarcando con la voz las palabras necesarias.

—Así que ahora la nueva moda es tener un esclavo. Y dime ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Me sorprende que tú, el mismísimo Goenji no sepa donde conseguir uno— se mofó Aprodhi y el peli rosa los miro con miedo y enojo, odiaba que lo llamaran esclavo. Terumi capto esa mirada— Tranquilo Atsuya, no temas. Ni él ni yo y mucho menos mis guardias te harán algo— dijo mientras señalaba con su mano a quienes iba nombrando.

Atsuya solo atino a asentir y aceptar que no podría escapar. Solo esperaba que alguien de una buena familia comprara –como odiaba ese término- a Shirou y le diera una vida feliz.

—Y ¿Debo tener uno? — volvió a preguntar Shuuya.

—Yo creo que sí, en el club 'Darmorus' compre a Atsuya, ahí es donde puedes encontrar a 'mercancía' buena, pero obviamente cuesta mucho. Claro que eso no es problema para ti…

Y desde que tuvieron esa conversación, Terumi nunca más volvió a salir de la vida del delantero de fuego. Algo que a Goenji en este punto realmente ya no le molestaba.

…

—Señoras y Señores— La vos del presentador del club de subastas saco a Goenji de sus reminiscencias cronológicas sobre su amigo rubio— Ayer tuvimos una gran disputa y muchas ganancias gracias al grandísimo Akio Fudou, y no satisfechos por esto, eta noche hemos traído una pieza de la mejor calidad, decendiente de la aristocracia en el norte de Japón, sangre puramente Japonesa, aunque no lo parezca el chico estudia la preparatoria, su suave piel parece nunca haber sido tocada por el sol— dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos para que hicieran pasar a la pieza de ese día.

La famosa pieza a subastar, la mejor de todo Japón y la más esperada esa noche (1) era un joven muchacho, de desordenado cabello gris platinado y llamativos ojos azul-gris, con un brillo realmente impresionante, la droga que tenía en el cuerpo para mantenerlo calmado no tenía nada que ver con este brillo tan inusual. Tenía una estatura media, aproximadamente 1.70 y una complexión delgada, lo que lo hacía parecer más joven. Justamente en ese momento estaba tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mostrando su desnudes en todo su esplendor. Iba acompañado por dos hombres demasiado musculosos a cada lado de él.

—Es completamente virgen, como pueden ver con sus propios ojos…— dijo el presentador regresando retirando sus ojos del pequeño albino y posándolos en el publico nuevamente.

Esa fue la señal para los dos hombres, que tomaron al oji azul-gris y lo sentaron en el suelo, ese niño parecía tener una piel de porcelana, no lo cargaban porque tal vez sus manos quedarían marcadas en la pálida y suave piel de este. Lo obligaron a sentarse sobre el frio suelo y también para vergüenza de este, lo obligaron a abrirse de piernas y exhibir su entrepierna a todos los presentes.

Murmullos de excitación se escucharon por toda la sala y el peli gris se sonrojo violentamente, levemente consiente de cómo estaba siendo exhibido y humillado ante una multitud de degenerados con dinero. Solo esperaba que Atsuya no estuviera viendo.

—Su nombre es Shirou Fubuki— dijo el presentador.

Terumi rió al escuchar este nombre.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ríes? — preguntó Goenji curioso por la risa de su amigo.

—Es el hermano mayor de mi pequeño Atsuya, pensé que este podría gustarte… Parece de tu tipo— Se burló Terumi, tratando de parecer desinteresado, aunque lo que realmente quería era que el mayor de los hermanos Fubuki estuviera cerca de él y su pequeña bolita de nieve (2) –léase como Atsuya- para que este último fuera feliz.

—Shirou Fubuki…— susurró Goenji, mientras miraba fijamente al pequeño que respondía a ese nombre.

—Empecemos con la subasta— anunció— ¿Qué les parece 50 mil millones?

—65 millones— Grito una voz masculina.

—70 millones

— ¡75! —se escuchó desde la primera fila.

— 75 millones, por el caballero de la mesa de la izquierda —aceptó el hombre.

—100 Millones—gritó una voz muy familiar para el Goenji. Demasiado Familiar.

—Tenemos 100 Millones, ¿Alguien ofrece más? — siguió presionando el hombre con el micrófono.

— ¿Qué tal una patada justo en el…?—Dijo una voz sueva y dulce, masculina claramente y un poco difusa, la cual provenía de Fubuki. Pero no termino su frase porque una mano increíblemente grande fue colocada sobre su boca.

—Esa boca que tienes…— dijo el hombre de su lado derecho, mirándolo con despreció.

—Déjalo— pidió divertido el presentador— después estará muy ocupada como para hablar…

Una carcajada general se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—Entonces 100 millones a la una…

—200 millones…— habló tranquilamente y sin levantar la voz, pero fue escuchado por todos.

—¡200 MILLONES! ¿Quién dijo eso? — preguntó asombrado el hombre con el micrófono en la mano.

—Dije 200 Millones de yenes en efectivo— repitió algo molesto el rubio.

Por otro lado Aprodhi estaba que se moría de felicidad, quería cantar, bailar un tango si era necesario, incluso volvería a intentar cocinar, esperando esta vez no quemar su casa. ¡Los Dioses lo habían escuchado!

—Es Goenji Shuuya…— se escuchó un susurro asombrado de parte del público.

Una media sonrisa de nervios apareció en la cara del presentador que realmente no podía creerlo. Vender a gente que para él era escoria realmente estaba trayendo buenos frutos, primero el pequeño Atsuya, luego Yuuto Kidou y ahora Fubuki Shirou, cada uno era más buena mercancía que el otro, y el dinero recaudado por ellos lo demostraba. Goenji los caso de sus pensamientos con su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿O quieres un cheque?

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Omg! Lo siento, ¡Es que estoy tan loquita por Fubuki que lo puse como algo importantísimo! ¡Pero es que para mi lo es! –saca pancarta con la imagen de Fubuki- Fan No. 1! Yeah!<strong>_

_**(2)Lo se! Más loca no puedo estar!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh por todos los! xDDDD no puedo creer que acabe esto! Realmente pensaba dejar el fic de Subasta en un One-shot, pero no, aquí estoy estrujándome el cerebro para las notas de autor (¿?)<strong>

**¿Estoy mas loca que una cabra verdad? Se que si.**

**Bueno, este fic tendrá 3 parejas y constara de cuatro historias:**

**Subasta 1**

**Subasta 2**

**Subasta 3**

**Diganme que pareja uso para Subasta 3. Lo dejo a votación.**

**Y el cuerto sería ya una historia desarroyada de lo que tienes que hacer esos lindos ukes para volver a ser libres…**

**Intente que no se pareciera a Okane no Gai, aunque solo eh visto el primer episodio, pero realmente no quiero copiar nada xD**

**Y aun dejo a su decisión si lo continúo o si no tiene caso…**

**Este… bueno me retiro que tengo entrenamiento de básquet..**

'**pυede υno aмar ѕιn ѕer ғelιz; pυede υno ѕer ғelιz ѕιn aмar; pero aмar y ѕer ғelιz eѕ algo prodιgιoѕo.'**

**By: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
